Mark Snow
| last = }} Mark Snow was the alias of a CIA Operative, partnered with Tyrell Evans. He was John Reese and Kara Stanton's employer in the CIA. He also claimed to be Reese's best friend. Biography 2008 Snow was with CIA agents John Reese and Kara Stanton, operating in New York City. They had a government employee in their custody who had committed treason by attempting to sell some software to the Chinese. Positive they weren't going to get a call regarding their prisoner, he allowed Reese to head out to the city for some R&R. 2010 Snow was in Morocco while Reese and Stanton were interrogating a suspect. Alongside Alicia Corwin, they gave orders to Reese and Stanton to go to Ordos to retrieve a laptop containing information pertaining to a computer virus that could disable nuclear programs. Snow had been ordered to tell both agents secretly that the other was compromised and retire each other. The plan however, failed when Reese realized they'd been set up after Stanton shoots him, and tells him it was because he was compromised. Reese then tells her that he was ordered to do the same thing to her. They realize they were set up and escaped separately just before a missle strike impacted their supposed extraction point. 2011 When Reese's fingerprints were run through the system after his confrontation with Anton in the subway, the CIA were alerted to the fact that Reese had survived the missle strike in Ordos. Snow visited the precinct where Detective Carter worked and asked her a few questions about Reese. Both Snow and his partner began to follow her, but she eventually caught them. Snow had a talk with Carter at a diner afterwards in which he showed Carter that Reese was a cold blooded killer. He convinced her to set a trap to capture Reese, though his true intention was, in fact, to have him killed. However, the trap failed as his partner Evans went for non-lethal shots, allowing Reese to escape with the help of Carter to Finch's car, though not without serious injury. 2012 Snow, along with his CIA partner, initiated surveillance on Carter, believing she helped Reese escape. He constantly had operatives tailing her, though they were unable to track her effectively and she managed to lose them. Later, he received intel that Reese had escaped to northern Connecticut where his fingerprints were found on a prescription bottle at a veterinary clinic (planted by Lionel Fusco at Finch's request), and immediately left New York. Snow eventually returned to New York and confronted Carter, whom he was still suspicious of after realizing Reese was never in Connecticut. Later, he had to bail out a CIA operative known as L.O.S. who was selling drugs for the CIA in a scheme to fund the War on Terror. Bluntly telling L.O.S. that he warned him about getting caught "behind enemy lines", he had his head bagged and presumably killed in the back seat of an SUV. When the FBI established a task force to catch Reese, Special Agent Donnelly informed Carter that he didn't just want to apprehend Reese, but also expose Snow and the CIA's illegal operations. He claimed that Snow was the man who swept the CIA's domestic operations under the rug. Unhappy with the FBI's investigation into Reese, Snow paid another visit to Carter with Evans and warned her not to co-operate with Agent Donnelly. The next day, he received some intel supposedly regarding Reese from a North Korean contact who had aided a CIA agent who escaped from China. Both he and Evans entered a hotel room, but were ambushed by Stanton, who had also survived the Ordos shelling. Evans was killed, while Snow was wounded as Stanton approached him, wanting to "catch-up". Following the ambush, Snow has been held captive by Stanton, who locked him up in a storage room and forced him to wear a bomb vest to prevent him from escaping. From time to time, he would be released to "run errands" for Stanton, presumably to help her find out who had set her up in the Ordos mission. While at the morgue looking into the Alicia Corwin case, Snow accidentally ran into Carter. He told her that he had been re-assigned and was no longer trying to catch Reese. When Carter tried to call Snow's CIA phone, she was redirected to another man who appeared to be looking for Snow, too. Snow killed a janitor named Dusan Babic on Stanton's orders, so that he could use his ID to get into Fujima Techtronics. As he had no other way of communicating with her, Snow left Carter's card in the dead man's pocket with Fujima Techtronics address on it. Carter followed Snow's clues to Fujima Techtronics and saw him leaving the building. Carter followed and confronted him. Snow revealed that he is rigged with an explosive vest and tells Carter to tell John that,'she is planning something big.' Snow is present when Reese wakes up in the back of a moving bus after being kidnapped and drugged at the end of Prisoner's Dilemma by Stanton. He informs Reese that they are wearing similar bomb vests and that Stanton holds the trigger to both. Kara then sends them to perform a few tasks for her. After retrieving the drive that Mark earlier stole from Fujima Techtronics Stanton sends them to steal the car of two ATF agents. Snow nearly kills one of the agents but is stopped by Reese. Snow and Reese then take the place of the two agents and enter an office building housing a secret DOD facility on the 21st floor. While going up the elevator Stanton informs them that they would be facing two Delta Force operatives with M-4s. The doors open and Reese and Snow take out the two men and tie them up. One of them hits Snow and he prepares to kill the man, but Reese stops him again. Kara warns that there may be signal interference so she arms the bombs on a 15-minute timer. Reese and Snow then enter an electronics lab and with the help of Kevin, a technician, prepare to download a virus. Reese tells Snow that Stanton cannot hear them in the lab and suggests that they do something. However Snow says that they don't have enough time. Reese upon Kevin's advice starts removing the drives to trigger a security breach, Snow discovers what Reese is doing and attacks him. The two engage in a vicious fist fight but Reese holds Snow off. Just then Stanton arrives and tells them that she only needed them to clear the way and uploads a malware on the DOD servers. She then triggers a 5 minute timer on the bomb vests, locks them in the lab and leaves. With the help of Kevin Reese and Snow manage to open the lab door and escape. Reese says that they have to get up to the roof so no one else is killed but Snow clubs him down. He says that the CIA has a safe house two blocks away. Reese warns him that the CIA will consider him compromised and all that is waiting for him is a black hood. Reese tries to get through to him but Snow simply wishes him luck and leaves. As Finch arrives and disarms Reese's bomb vest just in the nick of time Kara returns to her car. However to her surprise she finds Snow in the back seat. Snow tells Stanton that she was right about him that he'd be very good at dying. Kara lunges at him in desperation but the car explodes killing them both. Up on the roof Reese realizes what Snow has done. After Snow's death the FBI informs Carter that they believe Snow to be The Man in the Suit that Donnelly was chasing and consider the case now closed. Victims *Presumably killed numerous people under the employ of the CIA *John Reese: attempted to kill in Ordos through drones and New York through Tyrell Evans *Kara Stanton: attempted to kill in Ordos and later killed her and himself wearing her bomb vest *L.O.S.: strangled in the back of a car on his orders (death unconfirmed) *Dusan Babic: shot twice in the back on threat from Kara Appearances Season 1 * * * * (photograph only) * Season 2 * * * Notes *The Machine puts a white square on Snow indicating that he doesn't know about its existence. *Strangely, Snow is not listed by the machine as a threat to an asset (Reese), even though he tries many times to kill him *Snow uses a Glock 17 as his firearm. Snow Snow Snow Snow Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists